It All Started With A Big Bang
by marnthemiz
Summary: What happens when a new girl has moved into apartment 4B? What if she's pretty and the nerds have taken a liking to her? What's Sheldon's reaction when he finds she's moved into the apartment above his! This fan fiction is about one of my favourite TV shows 'The Big Bang Theory', and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Leonard POV:

'Hello there, your name is?' said the strange man sitting opposite me.

'I'm Leonard Hoffsteader.'

'Hi Leonard, my name's Sheldon Cooper and I'm looking for a room-mate. Mainly for extra money, and I don't particularly know what to do with that spare room. I do not intend in being friends with you, although the occasional communication with the human contact with someone is nice, so I believe I will ask you how your day was, once a day, even though I don't really care, and I will comfort you when you're feeling down. I have also prepared a short manual, giving you instructions on what you can or cannot do.' He handed me a thick, heavy folder.

'Is this a joke?' I asked, not intending to sound rude.

'Why on earth would I be making a joke about a matter as serious as this?'

I still couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so I opened the manual. The first page's writing was about size 7. It was tiny, it hurt my eyes trying to read it.

'I saw on your flier that it said 'No Whistling', is that a joke?'

'Most definitely not!' Sheldon turned around, with a sudden sharpness in his tone. I whistled one short note.

'FIRST warning.' He said, almost in a shout! Ahem, I cleared my throat awkwardly. He brought me over some herbal tea and stared at me.

'What?'

'Your in my spot.'

'Excuse me?'

'Thats my spot.'

'Can't you just sit there?' I said, pointing to the chair next to me. He looked at it intently for a few seconds. Then looked at me again.

'No.' He said blankly.

'Why not?' I immiediatly wish I hadn't asked.

'This seat is ideally located both in relation to the heat source in the winter and a cross breeze in the summer. It also faces the television at a direct angle allowing me to immerse myself in entertainment or game play without being subjected to conversation.'

'I suppose that's a reasonable excuse.' I moved a seat over, enough for him to sit in his 'spot'.

'Thank you.' He smiled at me strangely, I was beginning to regret renting out this apartment. I mean, a strange acting room-mate, a room-mate agreement with about 500 rules to follow, could it be any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony's POV

The door opened, revealing a tall, skinny man.

'Hi there.' I said, trying to sound friendly.

'Hello, I'm not intending to be rude, but I do not want any of your cookies and I told you last time that I didn't want you knocking again.'

'Excuse me?' I asked confused, he must have thought I was selling the cookies, I'd made for the neighbours as a friendly gesture. He went to shut the door. I stopped him.

'Sorry, we have never met before. I'm Harmony, I just moved into the appartment upstairs? 4B?'

'Oh dear lord.' He held his head in his hand.

'Is there something wrong?' said a much shorter man, coming up from behind him.

'She's moving into the appartment upstairs, Leonard. I didn't even know the lovely couple upstairs were leaving, oh I never heard a peep out of them, quiet as a mouse.'

'I'm sorry about him, he's very uncomfortable when it comes to new people moving in upstairs. He likes the silence.' said Leonard. 'I'm Leonard, and you are?'

'I'm Harmony.' I smiled.

'No time for chit-chat, Leonard.' said the strange man, he then turned back to me. 'What would you rate your loudness when you walk? 1-being not cat-like at all and 10-being freakishly feline?'

'Freakishly feline?!'

'Very good. Are you regularly having coitus? and are you currently fertile?'

'Sheldon, please.' Leonard interupted him before he carried on his sentence.

'What, Leonard? I dont want to be living underneath little children running around, falling over and walking into things, do I?'

'No plans yet, 'Sheldon', but I will let you know if there's a change.'

'Very good..' There was a pause. 'Welcome to the building.' He held out his hand, and I shook it politely. Wow, this place is wierd!

'Something going on out there?' said another voice of a guy. He pushed through the two men. He was strangely, in a way, sort of good-looking, but short. He had long-ish hair, and was wearing a green turtle neck with a shirt over the top, AND they were tucked into his jeans. He noticed me straight away.

'Well hello there, beautiful.' He said, leaning against the door-frame.

'uh, hi.' I said, feeling a bit strange. You could tell this guy would try anything to get a woman into bed.

'Harmony, this is Howard.' Leonard said, rolling his eyes.

'Hello, Howard..' Right, so a crazy, freakishly tall man, his owner and a peadophile all living under the same roof, this was going to be exciting.

'Well, I made you all cookies, I hope you like them, enjoy.' I said, giving them the plate.

'Harmony?' said a voice as I turned to go up the stairs back to my apartment.

'Yes?' I turned to reply.

'Well, I know how hard moving in is, and we've got left over thai food if you'd like to come and eat with us?'

'Sure' I smiled down at Leonard, they can't be all bad, can they?

'So Harmony, how has your day been?' asked Sheldon, politely.

'Not too bad, thank you. A bit stressful. I had some help with moving the boxes into 4B, and then I put up a few advertisement scattered around the neighbourhood for a room-mate, but I'm not sure if I want one now? Hahaa. Oh, and the rest of the afternoon I've spent on making goodies for all my next door neighbours.' I said.

'Interesting. Can I interest you in a hot beverage?' He asked.

'Um, with Thai food?'

'Sorry about him, he's been reading a few books on how to make new friends.'

'Oh that's cute.' I said.

'Just like you then.' Howard butted in. I looked at him. He winked back at me.

'Harmony, this is Raj.' said Leonard, as a man, wearing a shirt with a jumper over the top, appeared.

'Hello, Raj.' He stayed silent.

'He can't talk to women unless he's drunk.' he added.

'I see..'

'Can I just say Harmony?' said Howard, staring at me, with a creepy smile on his face.

'What?..' I replied.

'You look rather ravishing tonight.' He raised his eyebrow, and grinned. Does he ever give up?

'Please stop..' I answered, disgusted. He cleared his throat and went back to eating.

'SO,' I said, breaking the awkward silence. 'What are your plans tonight, guys?'

'Well, today is Wednesday, and Wednesday's we go to the comic book store.'

'I see.. Would you mind me tagging along? My boyfriend's into things like that.'

'Boyfriend?' blurted out Howard and Leonard.

'Things like that? blurted out Sheldon at the same time as the others.

'Yes, my boyfriend, his name's Cody. And yes, Sheldon, things like that?'

'What do you mean 'things like that'. The comic book store has every thing to do with comics, from Batman to Spiderman, to The Justice League of America to The Fantastic Four. How can you possibly say 'things like that'?! There is so much variety it gives me a headache thinking about it!' Sheldon was sort of shouting.

'Calm down, Sheldon, she didn't mean it like that.' Leonard said.

'So, can I come with?' I said, they all said yes, apart from Raj and Sheldon. 'and Sheldon, I promise I wont make that mistake again, okay?'

'Fine.' He said, arms folded.

'So, what would you say a 25 year old male who likes Zelda, would like in a comic book store?'

'Well, theres..' I'll spare you the details that Sheldon filled me in on the way down to the car.

'Your chariot awaits.' said Howard, he held open the door to let me into the car. I was squashed inbetween a pervert who wears turtle-necks, and a man who cannot talk to any woman unless he's under the influence of alcohol, lucky me!

Then Howard did that thing, y'know when a guy pretends to yawn, stretches his arms out and oops, his arm is accidently around you.

'How very cliche.' I said, picking up his arm, and putting back to where it belongs.

'I'm sorry, Harmony, I honestly am, I suppose its just, your so irresistable.' Howard said, doing that weird smile again.

I leant forward to where Leonard was driving. ' .' I whispered.

We arrived at the comic book store, and the boys were all eager to get inside. I walked in with them. Everyone turned and stared.

'Why are they looking at me?' I asked Sheldon.

'Well, they're not very familiar with attractive women entering the comic book store, its very rare.'

'I see..'

I went up to the counter, where a guy was standing.

'Hello.' I said.

'Um, Hi, can I help you? My name's Stuart, if you were going to ask.'

'Ahaa, I'm Harmony, I've just moved into the apartment upstairs from them.'

'Oh yeah. What can I do for you today?'

'Well, I was looking for someone's birthday, what do you get a turning-25-year old guy who's obsessed with Zelda?'

'Well, there's a section over there which I think you'll find some stuff,' he pointed to the corner, where leonard and Sheldon were both looking.

'Thank you.' I gave him a cute smile, and walked over.

'He seems like a nice guy,' I said to Leonard when I approached him

'He is, very cute.'

'Haha, what?' I turned around, wide-eyed.

'Sarcasm.'

'Ohh..' I said, feeling quite embarrassed.

'He is a nice guy though, an artist as well as a comic book store owner.'

'Oh okay.' I said, looking on the shelves. A LINK MODEL, perfect! 'I'm going to get this, he's going to L-O-V-E, love it!' I said, excited, then I also saw a green top with the Zelda Triforce on it! 'And this too!' I said picking it up, and making sure it was his size. I walked back over to the counter.

Stuart put the things in a bag, and I handed over the money, and I caught a glimpse of a picture he had drawn.

'Is..Is that me?' I stammered, looking at it in amazement.

'Well, it depends.. do you like it?'

'Stuart, its amazing!' I said picking it up. 'what if I didn't like it?'

'I'd look a bit of an idiot, to be honest.' He laughed nervously.

'Wow, I love it!' I exclaimed.

'Well, shall I make you a swap?'

'For what? I haven't got too much money on me.'

'How about, you have this, If i can have your number?' Was I being asked out or something?

'Well..Sure.' It couldn't do much harm, having a boyfriend and giving your number to a guy you just met. I wasn't going to date this guy, I'd just like to hang out with him, he seemed a laugh, and I liked him. I wrote down my number for him, and took the picture.

'Nice doing business with you, Stuart.' I smiled at him.

'Come back soon!' He called, as I exited the shop with the boys.


End file.
